The Adventures of Fish Girl Teenagers Heros
Bea and her Girl Clique turn in to super hero's (Fish Titans) and Milo and Oscar is thier reporters so they can save the future. Episode Baldwin: Thats how Abraham Lincoln Fish died. Everyone is Bored. A loud and big Wind Comes. Future Piranhica comes F Piranhica: Hey Fellow Presenters Pres Piranhica: Whatever: F Piranhica:I Need 6 of you girls to be Super Heros Bea: Me and my Friends! Milo and Oscar: Us? Bea: No you Dingus!!!!! Bea: Clamantha, Shellsea, Koi, Esmargot and Finberley! Milo is mad and Oscar is Crying Bea: you can be the reporters! Finberley: YEAH SUPER HEROS! Finberley: Why Super Heros? F Piranhica: Because The Future is going to be destroyed and Randy ruled it so Randy is Dating you Bea and Oscar Gasp Shellsea: NO WAY GIRL! IM NOT DRESSING LIKE A HERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bea: SHELLSEA YOU DINGUS TOO! You dont want Makeup Destroyed? Right? Shellsea: I dont want destroyed Makeup, Im going to be a Makeup Hero! And dont call me a Dingus!? F Piranhica: OK COME IN THE FUTURE VAN HURRY! The girls and Milo and Oscar enter. Pres Piranhica: Bye Future Me! Jocktopus and Piranhica Kiss. At the Future Randy Robots are Here. Titans GO! Clamantha: Whatever you Say! Clamantha Spits 100 pearls at 100 robots. Finberley: What Am I supposed to do? Esmargot: Your Clumsiness can defeat them Finberley: YOU GO GIRL Esmargot and Finberley High Five Shellsea: Eat Mascara! Shellsea throws Mascara at the robots Esmargot throws Slime Balls at 3 robots. Finberley Kicks them. Koi Yells Loud that the robots are dead The Fish Titans Cheer. Bea: Great Job Girls! Randy Comes. Randy:Well Well Well, if it isnt the Fish Titans! Randy: OH and Bea Smoochy Smoochy Bea: Enough Randall! Bea:I Saw your Dirty Tricks Bea does Eye Lazer. Randy's burned and The Fish Titans are in Jail At Jail Shellsea: So Bea? Whats your Idea Now? Panicing? Bea: No you Dingus, Its my lazer. Shellsea: SO WHAT AND STOP CALLING ME A DINGUS!!!!! Bea: Dingus Dingus Dingus!!!! Shellsea: STOOOOOP! Bea: DING- Finberley, Clamantha, and Esmargot: STOOOOOOOOOP THIS MADNESS! BEA CAN USE HER EYE OR HAND LAZER TO CUT THE BARS! Shellsea: Fine Bea! Bea lazers the Bars Koi Muttering( Lets GO!) Escaping Jail The Fish Titans go to the Randy Tower F Piranhica: Your Misson is the Robots are dead now so now go the The Fish Titans Tower , Agent FFBI (Fish Federal Bureau of Investigation) Milo and Oscar have a Misson for you. Bea: We got it! But we have to go to the randy Tower First. F Piranhica: Ok Fish Titans. Bea: Ok the Policys Must be here *TITAN ALERT* Randy: HOW COULD YOU ESCAPE? Bea: By my Lazer Clamantha: Now we are here to stop you! Randy: NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT! TITANS GO! Bea: Unfame Glasses! Throws Shellsea: You need A Makeover! Shellsea dresses Randy as a Girl Randy: NOW IM A TOMBOY! Shellsea No your Not! Shellsea gives Randy Pom Poms. Randy: you got to be Kidding me? Esmargot: SLIME WEB! Sprays Slime Web at Randy. Finberley: NINJA ATTACK! Finberley kicks, punches, and slaps Randy. Clamantha: CLAM POWER! Clamantha Spits Pearls at Him. Koi yells loud. Randy: Fine you win this round, But two can play that game! Strong Randy Robots appear Bea: We will Be STRONG Randy Bots easily defeat them. F Piranhica: TITANS! ARE YOU OK? F Piranhica growls and super punches the robots. F Piranhica give the fish titans water. Fish Titans: What Happend. Bea: WE HAVE TO GO TO THE TOWER! Fish Titans Tower Bea: WE ARE HERE Oscar: Bea, you look Hot!!!!!! Milo Slaps Oscar. Milo: FOCUS! Oscar: Ok, Randy is defeated so your last job is the fight Jocktopus. F Piranhica appears from nowhere F Piranhica: Me and Jocktopus broke up and I hated his bad side so GET HIM! Bea: OK! The Titans Hear Jocktopus Roar. Bea: OH MY GOSH I HAVE AN IDEA. Bea: Oscar, Do you remember when Me and Milo made you laugh and you Laughed at him at the fight and you won? Oscar: Yeah? Why? Bea: Your Laugh makes him upset Oscar: OH YEAH! Bea: your come with us, you two Milo. Milo: COLD DOG! Jocktopus's lab. Jocktopus: ROOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!!!!!!!! Jocktopus: JOCKTOPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shellsea: HEY JOCKTOPUS! Bea: HEAR THIS Oscar rudely laughs at him! Jocktopus: LAUGHTER MAKES JOCKTOPUS DIE! Jocktopus faints. Everyone cheers! Everyone goes back to the present. Back to the Present Bea and her friends are here. Mr Baldwin: So how was the future? Winnie Grouper: Was it good? Finberley and Esmargot: Tottaly! Clamantha: And we lived happily ever after! Everyone Laughs. Pres Piranhica: I still look weird. And the Story Ends. Category:Fish Works Category:Specials